


О Мэйв

by Nevan



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: Мэйв Уайли не любит сыр, и это никак не связано с ирландской мифологией.





	О Мэйв

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [About Maeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497658) by [Nevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan)



У Мэйв на запястьях — браслеты, на пальцах — кольца, на шее — цепочки и кулоны, волосы — триколор. Кажется, она затянута в металл и холодный блеск, кажется — ее не достать.

Джексон в её доме — это что-то вроде пробы: доказательства, что она может пригласить кого-то и не сгореть со стыда.

Он на самом деле не улавливает, насколько Мэйв страшно и насколько это импульсивное решение. Как и поцеловать Отиса. Мэйв старается перекрыть этот инцидент чем-то близким по силе. 

Например, позвать Джексона в гости, чтобы попытаться объяснить ему, почему она чувствует себя неподходящей. Это нельзя назвать прыжком веры или с чем там обычно сравнивают доверие в отношениях, это просто тест, у которого нет неверного или верного результата. Потому что Мэйв на самом деле почти плевать, как отреагирует Джексон. Она не испытывает к нему чувств, которые ранили бы её, оборвавшись.

Но Джексон выражает тепло, и оно окутывает Мэйв, и она даже думает, что это не глупо — быть его девушкой. Она могла бы относиться к этому с той же иронией, с которой она исправляет неправильные надписи в заброшенном туалете.

Но самоиронии Мэйв недостаточно, чтобы не попадать в дурацкие ситуации. Тот же Джексон — крайне слабо воспринимающий неположительный ответ и ожидающий её обязательно в платье — дурацкая ситуация.

Мэйв думает, что достаточно знает об абьюзивных отношениях (родители и уход отца), чтобы не вступать ни в какие вообще — но вот пожалуйста! 

Она говорит себе, что юмор предназначен для выживания, а не для упрощения жизни, а еще говорит, что это все воспитание брата. Обвинять во всем семью — это же общепринятая практика даже у квалифицированных психотерапевтов, разве нет?

Ей нужно определенное пространство, чтобы дышать, а в него активно набивается Джексон, решивший, что она станет его Никой и одарит смелостью и умением выбирать. Мэйв тошно, но у неё почти книжная мораль и она не может не попробовать помочь.

В итоге Джексон «уходит» к её брату (открывает для себя свободу неподчинения и даже не говорит ей, что она прекрасна в платье!) и это смешно. Он покупает возможность ей понравится, не желая приложить усилие, чтобы выяснить все самому или неспособный на это, и буквально впитывает её вкусы, признает их эталонными — Мэйв не жаль.

Ей надо бы драматично заламывать руки, много курить и быть похожей на наркомана в завязке. Но завязки нет — Отис рядом, он говорит с ней, слушает её, проводит терапию. Мэйв не на пороге в бездну, её рента исправно платится, после отношений с Джексоном даже школьные идиоты чаще молчат.

Когда Мэйв записывает на терапию, она говорит «мы посмотрим, что с этим можно придумать». Так, будто они неразделимы и безусловны, эти «мы».

Мэйв может убивать взглядом, она действительно выглядит жутко, когда злится. У нее совсем не прямая осанка, но охуенные ноги. Она смотрит на Отиса, когда говорит с ним, и, когда не говорит, тоже смотрит.

Мэйв хочет, чтобы однажды у неё был дзен в глазах и мягкие тона одежды, и она думает, что Отис может ей в этом помочь. Точнее, она наделяет его этой способностью. Она ему доверяет, она к нему прислушивается. 

У него все шансы стать любимцем одной семитысячной планеты, он талантлив, он помогает людям на уровне, который Мэйв не доступен, только лишь словами.

Слова для Мэйв — альфа и омега, обменная валюта, воздух. Чем меньше слов для человека, тем менее он дорог. 

Но Отис смотрит, и Мэйв говорит.  
Не знает почему.  
Он тёплый, он чувствуется как безопасность, как спокойствие. Мэйв едва ли чувствует себя так ранее. И, возможно, поэтому не может выразить. Возможно, потому что она не выражает, он не может понять.

Отис говорит «мы — неправильно».

Невозможно, просто невозможно глупо связывать мечты с человеком, но тёпло и свет медленно отдаляются, и Мэйв не может их остановить. Это просто потрясение (Мэйв не убирает джемпер Отиса из-под подушки, и это жутковато), это просто еще один человек.

Слова Отиса тоже тёплые. А Ола — мягкая и в полосатой майке. Она не рычит на мир, как это делает Мэйв, и кольцо у неё в другой ноздре.

Хочется драматично заламывать руки.

Если бы Мэйв была автором, она конечно устроила бы торжественное воссоединение в последней главе. Потому что это то, на что ведется читатель — знание, что все будет хорошо, несмотря на косяки. Но жизнь Мэйв не предпосылка счастливого завершения — она грызет ногти, горбится, курит, а ее брат говорит фразами из современных сериалов с инцестом.

Мэйв не думает, что занимает в голове Отиса то же место, что он занимает в её.

Отис просит помочь с исследованием демисексуальности, поскольку нынешний клиент — парень, влюбленный в друга. Мэйв рисует в голове аттракцион, измеряющий уровень иронии (похожий на всякие такие штуки с силой удара рукой), и торжественное вручение гран-при незабвенной Мэйв Уайли, и все равно приходит в назначенные шесть часов.

Мэйв не совсем понимает, зачем она здесь, поскольку все предыдущие исследования Отис проводил самостоятельно. Отис открывает дверь, она смотрит ему в лицо и ей это нравится. Ей приятно наблюдать, как меняется его выражение. Как он поднимает брови. Она не сосредотачивается на губах. Это небольшая проблема, потому что он стоит напротив и его губы на уровне глаз.

Но Джин умная и обаятельная (вовремя отвлекает), и ебанутая именно в той степени, чтобы нравится. И кажется, что ей можно задать вопрос, который не получается задать кому-то еще. Потому что мать Отиса не будет докапываться, а просто ответит. Но она родитель, а не сестра Отиса. Иерархия их отношений несколько размыта, и Мэйв начинает думать, что-то, что Джин помнит всех друзей Отиса, но не помнит, с кем спит, не совсем здорово.

Хотя у Отиса стерты границы её прикосновений, — и он позволяет их всегда, — и это нездорово, Мэйв претензий не имеет.

Мэйв должна бы поменьше прикасаться к нему, но её касания итак невинны, а само построение фразы намекает, что она так не делает. Мэйв думает, что если бы имела на это какое-то право, то оставляла бы на Отисе метки. Хотя эта мысль возникает скорее всего именно потому, что она не чувствует принадлежность. 

Мэйв не нужна ему.   
У нее слишком много проблем, чтобы Отис обратил на неё внимание.   
Она оттолкнула его слишком далеко.   
Он не понимает, какое место занимает в ее жизни.   
Его пронзительный взгляд не должен быть обращен в другую сторону.

Мэйв предпочитает краткосрочные сексуальные связи. Но к Отису испытывает ядерную смесь ощущений, и от него ей не нужен только секс. Он наверняка отвратный любовник. Может, есть какой-то смысл в том, чтобы он учился сексу вместе со столь же неопытным человеком? Что-то, что позволяло бы ему не быть смущенным. Мэйв хотелось бы научить его сексу. Она была бы терпеливой. Ооочень терпеливой. 

Отис засел у неё под ребрами как тот бес. Мэйв хочет увидеть родинки на его спине, плечах, хочет вести линию до ключицы и замяться, закусить губу, ухмыляться ему в лицо. Хочет услышать, что он не встречался с этой своей девушкой, потому что это был бы драматичный романс, завершившийся фразой «ты ожидаешь кого-то другого».

Отис предлагает бутерброды.

Мэйв боится, что они как актеры какого-нибудь юстового сериала будут годами смотреть в глаза друг друга и знать, что будут целоваться, если не в этом, то в другом сезоне. Но Мэйв не бессмертна, ей хочется побыстрее закрыть гештальт.

Только пока не может придумать, как к этому подступиться.

— Мэйв Уайли не любит сыр и это никак не связано с ирландской мифологией! — говорит Мэйв подчеркнуто театрально, и размахивает руками, и едва не падает с кровати, и Отис бросается её ловить, касается предплечья в чисто «отисовской» манере, неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. 

Мэйв говорит, что в порядке.

Отис предлагает чай, называет «опьяняющей».

Теперь уже Мэйв возмущенно набрасывается на него, толкает на кровать, говорит «я же предупреждала ты, дурак», прижимает его руки по обе стороны головы и замирает. 

Зрачки Отиса расширены, он смотрит на нее пару секунд, не знает, что делать или говорить, и моргает в доказательство живости. Мэйв нависает. Мэйв старается, чтобы звучало зловеще:

— Мой день рождения — седьмого ноября.

Отис смеется так, что вырывает руку — Мэйв растеряна. К его обычному выражению лица примешивается что-то самодовольно-пророческое.

— Когда ты почти меня поцеловала осенью, я подумал, что мой мозг расплавился, и я расплескал его от резкого движения.

— О, это было слышно.

Мэйв хрипло смеется. 

— Я никогда не думал, что занимаю в твоей голове то же место, что и ты в моей, — говорит Отис.

Вселенная с хлопком взрывается.

**Author's Note:**

> тут было объяснение отсылок, но давайте поиграем в игру  
> найдите здесь три отсылки-пасхалки (они очевидны, просто я хочу понять, насколько) и пришлите мне в лс и я исполню вашу заявку на драббл по этому фандому (первого нашедшего все три верно)
> 
> подсказки:  
> две про мэйв, две связаны с числами. всего три (блин, я не знаю как объяснить, потому что отсылок наверняка больше, но я имею в виду конкретные три)
> 
> нахождением отсылки считается цитата и объяснение в лс  
> не думайте, что все уже все нашли и чесаться поздно, быть может ваша заявка понравится мне сама по себе и я ее исполню даже если вы не первый
> 
> о великий святой хомяк, пусть я понятно излагаю и пусть это любопытная идея, а не выброс в пустоту. хехе
> 
> и все еще пожалуйста пишите отзывы


End file.
